


Unreal

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: When Table shows up in Vegeta's life again, everything feels a little unreal. TablexVegeta or gen if you want.





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Unreal
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: TablexVegeta, whether incest or brotherly affection is up to you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the new special, sadly.
> 
> Rating: G

As Vegeta gazed upon his younger brother, he felt a surge of joy. It had been decades since he’d last seen the brat, and it was a pleasant feeling, though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
When Table had been sent away by their father, he had resigned himself to never seeing him ever again, and he had gotten so used to the idea that this seemed almost unreal.  
  
Yet as the other prince spoke of an attack on his new planet and begged for help, he knew it was not a dream. His feelings could wait until after.


End file.
